1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike a primary battery, a secondary battery is rechargeable. A low-capacity secondary battery may use a single battery cell in a battery pack to power cellular phones, camcorders, and other small-sized, portable electronic devices. A large-capacity secondary battery may use a plurality of battery cells in a battery pack to power driving motors of hybrid vehicles.
A rechargeable battery has various shapes (e.g., cylindrical or prismatic shapes) and may include an electrode assembly formed from a separator between a positive and negative electrode plates. The electrode assembly is included in a case along with an electrolyte, and a cap plate is installed in the case. Positive and negative electrode terminals are electrically connected to the electrode assembly and are exposed along or protrude from the cap plate.
During operation, a rechargeable battery may explode or ignite due to an increase in internal pressure when the battery is damaged or subject to an external short-circuit, overcharge, and/or penetration condition.